Super Smash Bros
Super Smash Bros is a fighting game that was released in 1999 for the Nintendo 64. It is the first installment in the Super Smash Bros.''series. The game was developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo. The game has characters from Mario Bros, Metroid, F-Zero, Legend of Zelda, and others. The game has left a legacy and has three other sequels, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and the latest release, Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Story The Master Hand comes into a room, and brings lifeless dolls of famous Nintendo characters into life, while creating a stage for them to fight in, as seen in the beginning movie when the game begins. It is up to the player to defeat the Master Hand, and when they do, the character they play as returns to being a lifeless doll. Gameplay The gameplay is what makes the game stand out from other fighters, as the goal is not to deplete the opponent's health bar, but to knock your opponent out of the arena with a set amount of lives. Instead of a health bar, there is a percentage meter, which shows how much damage the character has taken so far. The percent goes from 0% to 999%, as the player takes damage. The character will get an easier chance to knock out the opponent, if the opponent has taken much damage. When the opponent is knocked off, they have a chance to get back on the platform by using a series of jumps and a recovery move. The recovery move can be done by doing Up+B. Each character in the game has a moveset containing moves from their respected series including Mario's Fireball, Link's Bow and Arrow, and Kirby's absorb.The player can not only knock out the opponent with their certain moveset, but can also use items that are dropped during the match including a Hammer, Baseball Bat, and Pokeball. There is also a way of defending, which is not done by blocking, but by using a shield. The player can roam freely around the stage, and can knock out the opponent in any direction. Characters Characters include * Mario - "Although best known as the mustachioed plumber who battles the Turtle Tribe with his distinct jumping action, this internationally famous hero has also acted as a referee, a driver, and even a doctor! He's been linked to Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom for years, but to this day their true relationship remains a mystery." * Donkey Kong - "Donkey Kong and Mario started out as arch-rivals, but they've patched things up in recent years. These days DK spends his time searching the jungle for bananas instead of kidnapping beautiful maidens. In the past few years, other members of the Kong family have cashed in on DK's fame as well, including his favorite nephew, Diddy." * Link - "Link is the valiant boy hero of the "''Legend of Zelda" series in which he fights against the evil Ganon to recover the Triforce. Though his tools may change with each adventure, his strength and righteousness remain constant. With his trusty sword and a variety of weapons, he takes his adventures head on!" * Samus Aran - "Samus Aran is the toughest bounty hunter in the galaxy. Using a special suit powered by the technology of the bird people which allows her to execute daring acrobatic feats, Samus pursues the airborne life form, Metroid, throughout the universe." * Yoshi - "Yoshi is the friendly dinosaur of Yoshi's Island. He began as Mario's partner, but has since built his own identity, and now appears in many games. He uses his unique ability to turn whatever he swallows into an egg as his foremost attack. Yoshis come in a rainbow cloud of colors and are said to have a high IQ from a very early age." * Kirby - "The 8-inch high Kirby hails from a distant, peaceful star. Like his simplistic appearance, he is an easily-understood character. True to his instincts, Kirby eats when he gets hungry and sleeps as soon as he grows tired. Nevertheless, Kirby remains a formidable opponent. In addition to his distinct flying and swallowing skills, he also has the ability to copy enemy attacks for ever-changing action." * Fox - "Following his dead father's footsteps as the young leader of the Star Fox Team, Fox McCloud's piloting of the super-high-performance combat ship ARWING for the Lylatian System is still fresh in our memories. His one weakness may be his difficulty earning the trust of his teammates." * Pikachu - "Pikachu, Mouse PKMN, Height 1'4", Weight 13 lbs, When several of these Pokémon gather, their electricity could cause lightning storms. (Pokédex excerpt)" * Luigi - "Though often hidden in his older brother Mario's shadow, Luigi is, in reality, very popular. Taller than Mario, Luigi also jumps higher. Although he didn't appear in Super Mario 64, in''Mario Kart 64'' he performed to the best of his ability. For one who seems to always seems to be in the background, he has many fans who eagerly await his appearance." * Captain Falcon - A regular pilot in the great galactic race F-ZERO Grand Prix, Captain Falcon is skilled at collecting prize money. Much about his past remains hidden in shadow, but it's clear that many a villain hold a powerful grudge against him." * Jigglypuff - "The Balloon PKMN with the big, round eyes. It sings a soothing melody, sending those that hear it to sleep. When mad, it puffs itself up. As a Balloon PKMN, its body is light, weak, and easy to knock away." * Ness - "Ness was a seemingly-average kid from Onett, but in truth, he was destined for much more. When a strange meteorite landed near his hometown, the little boy with psychic powers set out to save the world. Little has been said of Ness' character, and much remains hidden." Trivia * Super Smash Bros. was originally going to be a Japan only release. * Jigglypuff was a last-minute addition to the game. It was chosen because its model could be easily made out of Kirby and because it was one of the more popular Pokemon of the era. * Originally Bowser, King Dedede, Mewtwo, and Meowth were going to be playable, but weren't included. This is because Nintendo wanted the playable characters to all be heroes, not villains, for the first game. A similar thing occured with Banjo from Banjo-Kazooie, but this was because they couldn't get the licence from his original company, Rare. Gallery Mario SSB.png | Mario's Artwork DK SSB.PNG | Donkey Kong's Artwork Link SSB.gif | Link's Artwork Samus SSB.PNG | Samus's Artwork Yoshi SSB.gif | Yoshi's Artwork Kirby SSB.gif | Kirby's Artwork Fox SSB.gif | Fox's Artwork Pikachu SSB.gif | Pikachu's Artwork Luigi SSB.gif | Luigi's Artwork Falcon SSB.gif | Captain Falcon's Artwork Ness SSB.gif | Ness's Artwork Jigglypuff SSB.gif | Jigglypuff's Artwork Category:1999 games Category:Nintendo games Category:Videogames